


IT'S NOT HIM (Part #1)

by Mr_Rogers_Stark



Series: You, me and our Stony [8]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Don't Kill Me, El difícil nacimeinto de Peter, En el proximo, Esta historia rompio mi alma, Feels, M/M, Mucho dolor, No busques la lógica donde no la hay, Prometo un buen final, Steve no sabe como llevarlo, Tony es un egoista, muerte de un personaje
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Rogers_Stark/pseuds/Mr_Rogers_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perder a Tony fue un golpe mucho más duro que perder una batalla, mucho más doloroso que la muerte de su amigo, mucho más devastador que despertar en un nuevo mundo. Fue duro, lo era, y solo podía desear que fuera una pesadilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	IT'S NOT HIM (Part #1)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la franquicia de comics Marvel. Todo contenido referente a su personalidad, gestos, interpretaciones, información general ha sido proporcionado por las películas y comics –especialmente por las películas–. La idea de la historia es una creación original, una interpretación y sutil modificación para satisfacer la diversión –y capricho– de un autor aburrido (?). Porque de haber sido dueño de los personajes, el Capitán hubiera amado –y manoseado– a Tony desde el primer día. Si, a la mierda la paciencia.
> 
> Géneros: Romance | Drama | Angst | Family | Friendship
> 
> Ranting: T+
> 
> Comentarios: El cuarto drabble de hoy, este es la primera parte de dos. En cuanto a los drabbles en general, como una cosa a tomar en cuenta, cada historia es por separado. Es decir, pocas veces tiene que ver entre si, avisare si es así.

Amar es lo mejor que puede pasarte en la vida. Tener la oportunidad de amar, y ser amado, es lo más cercano al paraíso terrestre. Y Steve lo sabía, tuvo la dicha de experimentarlo, tuvo el placer de sentir lo que era el amor, el maravilloso sentimiento que dejaba de lado cualquier necesidad material. Pudo experimentarlo con Tony, pudo conocer esa agradable sensación de calor invadir su pecho como una tormenta incansable. Recordaba la calidez de una sonrisa, la calma de un abrazo, incluso la calma luego de una discusión. Eran sonrisas tontas, bromas sin sentido, murmullos que solo ellos podrían escuchar o comprender. Es cuando alcanzas la dicha completa con solo estar sentados en un sillón viendo la película más ridícula de la historia, pero era ese el secreto, permanecer juntos, sentirse al lado, compartir el calor que los llenaba de forma única. Con sonrisas discretas, con sus manos unidas, con caricias inconscientes. El amor era todo lo que se busca y lo que no.

Y era algo que, así como puede generar alegría, también puede destruir tu mundo en solo un instante. Porque perderlo puede arrebatar a tu existencia un motivo de ser, dejándote en la nada, permitiendo que la vertiginosa marea te llevara hasta caminos desolados. Y Steve sabia de perdidas, conocía el amargo sabor que dejaba una perdida a su paso, el dolor que una muerte provocaba en los allegados. Porque había perdido amigos, había perdido compañeros, aliados, había perdido una vida en la que creyó conocer el amor. Había perdido demasiado que, incluso, creyó que no había nada que pudiera devastar su mundo una vez más. Se equivocó.

Perder a Tony fue un golpe mucho más duro que perder una batalla, mucho más doloroso que la muerte de su amigo, mucho más devastador que despertar en un nuevo mundo. Fue duro, lo era, y solo podía desear que fuera una pesadilla. Una de esas que en medio de la noche le hacía despertar sobresaltado, una de esas en las que Tony le consolaba, en la que murmuraba sobre su oído hasta que lograba recuperar su aliento, una de esas en las que podía aferrarse a su pareja en busca del calor que su cuerpo parecía haber perdido. Pero no era una pesadilla, no era un mal sueño del que pudiera despertar. Porque Tony no estaría para decirle que todo estaba bien, porque Tony no despertaría del eterno sueño en el que estaba, tendido sobre la camilla como si solo descansara, Steve estrecho en sus manos la de su pareja. El calor que una vez busco había desaparecido, con su piel suave, tan fría como la porcelana.

—Steve, deberías. Deberías conocerlo al menos— el murmullo de Natasha le llego lejano, entre la bruma de sus pensamientos, con una sensación sofocante en su pecho. Parada a su lado, en la sala de espera, lo observaba con la pena y el dolor de una perdida. Negó, sin querer moverse de su lugar —. Es tu hijo—

Y aun así no sintió el deseo de conocerlo. Conocer al niño que le arrebato a Tony la energía, las fuerzas y la vida con su nacimiento. Conocer a la criatura que reemplazaría, o pretendería reemplazar el lugar de Tony en el mundo. El bebé que le arrebato el calor de su esposo. No, no quería conocerlo. No quería conocer al culpable de que su mundo se derrumbara, de que toda su realidad se cayera en pedazos, deslizándose entre sus dedos como gotas de agua. No quería verlo y ver en él a Tony, no quería reconocer sus rasgos, no quería ver reflejado en el niño a la persona por la que hubiera dado todo, la persona que significaba su toda. La persona que se había ido llevándose consigo una mitad de sí mismo.

—No, no— trago con dificultad, tragándose el nudo en su garganta —. No quiero verlo— admitió al fin, parándose del lugar en el que espero durante horas. Su expresión, con esfuerzo, había logrado ocultar su dolor.

—Él no tiene la culpa de nada—

—No he dicho eso—

—Lo sientes— le recrimino, con una expresión severa que Steve no lamento o temió.

—No quiero conocerlo, Natasha. Ni ahora, ni nunca— sentencio, solo dando una única mirada hacia el pasillo que, seguramente, lo llevaría al ala de maternidad —. No puedo. No puedo ver que él vive, mientras Tony solo— sus manos se apretaron —. Me niego a seguir perdiendo a más personas—

Y, durante años siguientes, Steve se negó a ver a su hijo. Esquivándolo cuando algún miembro del equipo lo presionaba a hacerse cargo, sumergiéndose en su trabajo como Vengador mucho más de lo que antes lo hubiera hecho. Al final, era más el Capitán América que Steve Rogers en el día, aferrándose a eso que le hacía olvidar el dolor que le carcomía por dentro, que le sofocaba, que el asfixiaba hasta dejarlo sin aliento. Aferrándose a ese sentimiento de patriotismo que le hacía levantarse cada mañana solo para cumplir su objetivo, perdiendo de vista su propia seguridad, olvidándose de ese deseo de volver a casa sano y salvo. Porque, a diferencia de antes, ya no tenía a nadie esperando su regreso en las noches, nadie ya lo esperaba despierto para cuando llegaba de una misión. Tony nunca había abandonado sus pensamientos.

Pero Steve sabía que Peter estaba bien, que nada le había faltado, que no había sido descuidado. El equipo se había hecho cargo de él como Steve no tuvo el valor. Siendo Natasha la primera en cuidarlo, la mujer se había asegurado que Peter creciera con la férrea idea de que Tony y Steve lo amaban, que lo habían deseado, que lo habían esperado. Y si Steve no estaba a su lado era porque su trabajo era muy complicado. Y si Tony no estaba a su lado era porque lo cuidaba desde una distancia mayor como para ser medida. Peter había logrado comprender eso, había logrado entenderlo, pero eso no había significado que no le doliera el sentirse evitado por el hombre que le había dado la vida.

Peter solía observar a Steve desde lejos, con casi dos años, sentía la curiosidad de conocer al hombre que llamaba _papá_ y nunca había conocido. Pero Steve casi nunca estaba, y si lo estaba, eran solo pocos minutos.

Pero fue el día en que Peter cumplió dos años que Steve recibió un paquete.


End file.
